


All/Feilong

by Sherry_CS



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Bizarre Pairing Collection, Crack, Happy New Year 2021, M/M, One-Liners, Poetry, Ships above do not happen together!!!, every ship should have its day, extremely short one shot, monologues, ongoing...?, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: Result of some involuntary speed writing during the night from 2020 to 2021.1/3 poetry, 1/3 romance, 1/3 crack.Don’t roast me!Bizarre pairings are pairings too!Ships are sorted in alphabetical order.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Liu Fei Long, Kirishima Kei/Liu Fei Long, Kou/Liu Fei Long, Kuroda Shinji/Liu Fei Long, Liu Fei Long/Aaron (Finder Series), Liu Fei Long/Alex, Liu Fei Long/Tao, Liu Fei Long/Yoh (Finder Series), Maxim Asami/Liu Fei Long, Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long, Sudou Shuu/Liu Fei Long, Takaba Akihito/Liu Fei Long, Yuri Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Aaron/Fei

How pretty the flowers are in the spring field,  
How proud they are in summer,  
How tender the flowers are in the autumn sun,  
How withered they are in winter.


	2. Akihito/Fei

You ever wish a nightmare would come back to you just cuz it was so brilliantly written?


	3. Alex/Fei

How do I fit the job description? Let’s see let’s see... I shoot I fight certified combat skills take it up the ass chemistry degree for emergency poison-making know Asami Ryuichi personally survived 23 wars and mini-wars winning rate 21 to 2 at no extra cost to my employers good with bondage a ménage à trois any day of the week speak five languages English French Italian Japanese Russian learning Chinese pack a mean blowjob in all six ahem experience with leading a select team voted Best Lay of the Year 20xx... wait what was that? Get out?


	4. Asami/Fei

Shadow  
Rustle  
Kimono

Gods  
Hearts  
You


	5. Kirishima/Fei

There’s a reason he calls him Feilong.


	6. Kou/Fei

Fucking a supermodel is really not that different from getting fucked by a supermodel, right? I mean, the gap between those two is a lot smaller than... fucking a supermodel and... fucking a cauliflower maybe? I don’t know. Maybe it’s just me. No? No?


	7. Kuroda/Fei

You remember that little game we all played when we were little? Making pseudo-telephones out of paper cups and strings? Trying to talk into your make-believe phone, pretending you don’t hear the other kid just an arm’s length away? Well, that’s how I picture us. There’s a voice inside me for so long that I’ve never listened to. And I think it was you.


	8. Maxim/Fei

_You_ are going to win so many prizes at so many shows.


	9. Mikhail/Fei

You are my moon, my star, six rounds in an apple tart,  
Snow on my nose, chilli sauce on my frozen heart.  
If you ask nicely, my dear, I’ll gladly rip you apart.


	10. Sudou/Fei

I fucking hate you! I really do. 

(The fact that I’m kneeling saying this has nothing to do with it.)


	11. Tao/Fei

At the end of my life, I know I will wish to live it all over again.


	12. Yoh/Fei

Your 7 o’clock stillness  
Your 8 o’clock grogginess  
Your 9 o’clock steeliness  
Your 10 o’clock smartness  
Your 11 o’clock déjà vu  
Your 12 o’clock charm  
Your 1 o’clock tension  
Your 2 o’clock impatience  
Your 3 o’clock flashback  
Your 4 o’clock daydream  
Your 5 o’clock meticulousness  
Your 6 o’clock cuteness  
Your 7 o’clock lovingness  
Your 8 o’clock gorgeousness  
Your 9 o’clock magic  
Your 10 o’clock laughter  
Your 11 o’clock cruelty  
Your 12 o’clock look toward me


	13. Yuri/Fei

This is disgusting. This is a fucking joke. You’re a fucking monster. And I am _NOT_ crying.


End file.
